Live Like No Tomorrow Traducción
by bln26
Summary: Edward y Jasper siempre han sido amigos. Síguelos en su viaje a través de una grave enfermedad y contempla el poder del amor y la esperanza que ofrece. Estos viajes suelen ser bastante emotivos, así que consíguete un buen paquete de clínex. AH, slash.


N.A.: La canción "Live Like You Were Dying", de Tim McGraw, me inspiró a la hora de escribir este fic.

_Ésta es una historia que sigue a Edward y Jasper en su viaje a través de una grave enfermedad, confiando en el maravilloso poder del amor y en la esperanza que éste ofrece. Estos viajes suelen ser bastante emotivos, así que recuerda tener los pañuelos a mano. _

Agradecimientos a rhenea5018 y a SorceressCirce por betear esta historia.

El fic lo narra Edward, a no ser que se indique lo contrario.

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, no he abandonado a los chicos de ATDE. Aún tienen mucho que decir, pero están dispuestos a compartir mi tiempo con mis otras historias. Espero que vosotros también. ^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Apparently, it owns me. (Twilight no me pertenece. Al parecer, yo le pertenezco.)

N.T.: El título del fic quiere decir, como supongo que muchos sabréis, "Vive como si no hubiera mañana". Con "los chicos de ATDE", la autora se refiere a otra de sus historias, "At The Deep End".

Renuncia: La saga _Crepúsculo_ le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y _Live Like No Tomorrow_, a naelany; yo sólo lo traduzco. Tanto ella como yo hacemos esto sin ánimo de lucro. Podéis encontrar la historia original entre mis favoritos.

Personalmente (y si tenéis un nivel normalito de inglés, tampoco hace falta mucho más), os recomiendo leer el original, porque siempre hay matices (a veces, más de los que me gustaría) que se quedan en el tintero. Me disculpo de antemano si se me cuela algún leísmo o falta de ortografía. Ah, sí, los pensamientos y algunos detalles remarcados aparecen en _cursiva_, y los diálogos, precedidos de un guión. Y ahora, ¡a leer!

***

El tic-tac del reloj parecía inundarlo todo. Miré cómo el péndulo oscilaba de un lado a otro. Me ardían los ojos mientras lo miraba sin pestañear, sin querer reconocer esas lágrimas que amenazaban con verterse en cualquier momento. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el cuadro que colgaba justo detrás de él, pero no fui capaz de centrarme en la pintura. Eso implicaría ver su cara, y yo no podía soportar la pena que, sabía, habría en ella.

El tic-tac aumentaba de volumen, ahogándome, llevándose mi vida (1).

- Lo siento, hijo.

Esas tres palabras se abrieron paso a través del sonido del reloj, desgarrándome el corazón, devorando mi alma.

Tiempo.

Me había quedado sin tiempo.

Dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado mientras enterraba la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba entumecido, asustado, triste, enfadado y dolido, todo al mismo tiempo.

Tiempo. Qué broma más cruel. Y parecía que era a mi costa.

Le oí levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia mí, pero no pude volverme hacia él; eso lo haría demasiado real. Cuando sentí que ponía las manos sobre mis hombros, apretándolos gentilmente, alcé una mano y la puse encima de la suya. Eso era todo lo que era capaz de hacer en este momento. Sabía que lo comprendería, porque ya habíamos pasado por esto antes. Él sabía que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. _Ja, tiempo_. Resoplé y sacudí la cabeza.

Pellizcándome el puente de la nariz, cerré los ojos y me enderecé en el asiento.

Mientras lo hacía, sentí otro apretón en los hombros antes de que me soltase y se sentara a mi lado, en vez de volver tras su escritorio. Tragué saliva. Tenía que sobreponerme. _Ya te derrumbarás después. Ahora necesitas concentrarte, Edward. _Abrí los ojos y me giré para mirar a Carlisle, asintiendo para indicarle que estaba bien... por ahora. Él asintió a su vez. Podía ver que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer en el papel de médico, de no dejar que sus sentimientos lo distrajeran de lo que sabía que debía hacer.

- Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora, Carlisle? ¿Qué nos queda por probar?

Conversamos sobre mis opciones. Carlisle había pospuesto todos sus compromisos de la tarde para poder repasar tratamientos, efectos secundarios, y demás alternativas. Era mi médico, pero también lo más parecido a un padre que tenía. Mi padre había fallecido cuando era niño, y Carlisle y Esme habían cuidado de mí después de que mi madre muriera, ya que no me quedaba más familia. Ellos eran mis padrinos. Esme había sido la mejor amiga de mi madre desde el instituto, así que me fui a vivir con ellos y con Alice, su hija. Mamá había vivido lo suficiente como para verme vencer el cáncer la primera vez, pero el destino me la había arrebatado poco después. Parecía que ahora, sin embargo, el destino estaba decidido a reunirnos. Carlisle continuaba analizando las opciones y hacía pausas de vez en cuando, siempre sabiendo cuándo necesitaba un momento para asimilar las cosas.

_¿Por qué vine yo solo? Necesito... _Dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras me pellizcaba de nuevo el puente de la nariz. No tenía a nadie. Ni pareja, ni parientes cercanos. Sabía que tanto Alice como Esme habrían venido conmigo, pero una pequeña parte de mí había esperado que los resultados fueran negativos, que solo fuese algo de poca importancia que se pasara con unas cuantas píldoras. Tenía la sensación de que, si estaban aquí, estaría admitiendo que había vuelto. Lo que quería, lo que necesitaba en este momento, era a alguien que estuviese conmigo. Pensé en Jasper y suspiré. _No lo haré... no ahora..._

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Edward, sé que esto es demasiado para ti. Podemos continuar la charla otro día, si quieres.

Asentí agradecido. La cabeza me daba vueltas por el exceso de información. Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo. Siempre tiempo.

Carlisle se levantó y esperó a que yo hiciese lo mismo. Lentamente, me levanté de la silla y me estiré. Estaba entumecido por llevar tanto tiempo sentado. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Habíamos estado hablando durante tres largas horas, y me di cuenta de que apenas había movido un músculo en todo ese tiempo. Sentí su mirada sobre mí mientras intentaba devolverles algo de sensibilidad a mis doloridos miembros, y lo miré. No estoy seguro de qué fue lo que encontró en mis ojos, pero asió mis hombros con firmeza. Su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos enfrentados, y cuando habló, su voz sonó un poco áspera.

- No estás solo, Edward. Esme, Alice y yo estamos aquí contigo, para lo que necesites. Ya has vencido el cáncer antes, Edward. Esta no será una lucha fácil, pero por favor, no te rindas sin pelear. No dejes de _vivir_.

Carlisle me envolvió en un abrazo, que yo devolví con fuerza, incapaz de decir nada. Permanecimos así durante un rato. Lentamente, me soltó, y yo di un paso atrás. Mi voz tembló un poco al intentar hablar.

- Gra-gracias, Carlisle. Te llamaré en un día o dos. Solo necesito un poco de... tiempo.

Asintió y, después de darle permiso para que les dijese a Alice y a Esme los resultados, salí. Sólo quería irme a casa.

***

No estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a casa desde el hospital. Probablemente no debería haber conducido, pero por suerte volví de una pieza. Puse mis llaves sobre la mesita del vestíbulo y me quité los zapatos, dejándolos al lado. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, echando el pestillo mientras apoyaba la frente contra ella. Respiré hondo y me volví lentamente, murmurando en voz baja:

- Hola, cariño. Ya estoy en casa...

Nadie respondió. Normal. Yo vivía solo, y nunca me había sentido tan solo como en este momento. Mi mirada recorrió el apartamento, deteniéndose en el pequeño pero confortable salón, la chimenea con la televisión de plasma sobre la repisa, y los dos sofás, colocados de manera que uno pudiese disfrutar de la chimenea y de las vistas de Seattle simultáneamente. Caminando hacia las ventanas, me apoyé en el marco mientras contemplaba el crepúsculo. Resoplé con disgusto. _Crepúsculo. Qué apropiado._

Sacudí la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia el mostrador que separaba la cocina del comedor. Me agaché para coger una botella de whisky y un vaso. Los puse los dos sobre la repisa y los miré fijamente, mis manos apoyadas en el borde. Sabía que no debería beber. Yo casi nunca bebía, por precaución. _Sí, y mira a dónde te han llevado todas tus jodidas precauciones_. Me burlé de mí mismo y abrí la botella, vertiendo dos dedos de licor en el vaso. Respiré hondo antes de beberme el contenido. El líquido ámbar descendió ardiente por mi garganta. Acogí con agrado el fuego que envió por mis venas; si tenía suerte, el gozo y la inconsciencia pronto lo seguirían.

Me eché otros dos dedos de whisky antes de decidirme a apartar la botella. Sabía que no debería beber. Carlisle me cortaría la cabeza si me emborrachaba, aunque entendería por qué lo había hecho. Cogí el vaso y caminé por mi apartamento, sintiéndome perdido. Terminé de pie junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Miré mi cama de matrimonio.

Estaba vacía.

Me sentía vacío.

Empecé a temblar, y me llevó un momento darme cuenta de que había lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Secándomelas con furia , volví al salón y agarré el teléfono. Marqué el número sin pensar. El timbre solamente sonó una vez antes de que contestase.

- Casa de los Whitlock.

- Jasper...

Apenas si pude reconocer mi propia voz. Me aclaré la garganta y lo intenté otra vez:

- Jasper, soy Edward.

De nuevo, eché a andar hacia las ventanas, el vaso en una mano, el teléfono en la otra. Contemplé la ciudad, ya casi había oscurecido. Podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosas por mi cara. Mi voz, débil y apagada, me había traicionado.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- No... Estoy de todo menos bien, Jazz.

Lo dije casi en un susurro, pero supongo que lo oyó, porque respondió con un "Llego en diez minutos." y colgó.

Me quedé así un minuto o dos, sosteniendo el teléfono contra mi corazón, mirando a la gente desde la ventana. Respiré hondo, tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control. Aunque de momento era una causa perdida, porque me sentía como si estuviese metido dentro de un pinball (2) emocional.

Caminé hasta el sillón y me senté, arrojando el teléfono sobre la mesita auxiliar. Acerqué las piernas al pecho y las rodeé con un brazo, descansando el mentón sobre las rodillas, mientras me bebía el whisky a sorbos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la chimenea apagada, mientras dejaba vagar mis pensamientos.

Jasper y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que él y sus padres se mudaron a Forks en nuestro primer año de instituto (3). Congeniamos al instante. Compartíamos muchos intereses, y pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como podíamos. Ninguno de los dos era muy de salir, algo que nuestros padres fomentaban. Ambos estábamos más concentrados en las clases y en adónde queríamos llegar en la vida que en las chicas. Aunque, naturalmente, en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir la verdadera razón de nuestra falta de interés por las chicas.

Hasta que no nos mudamos a Seattle y empezamos a ir a la UW (4) las cosas no cambiaron. Yo salí del armario a mediados de nuestro primer año de facultad. Para entonces, yo ya sentía algo por Jasper, pero no me atreví a decir nada. Estaba en mitad de una relación cuando Jasper se destapó, un año después. Pensé que quizás él también sintiese algo por mí, pero el tiempo nunca pareció estar de nuestra parte. _Aquí está otra vez esa maldita palabra. Tiempo._ Fruncí el ceño. Siempre había uno de los dos con pareja, y yo valoraba demasiado nuestra amistad como para intentar nada. _Más bien es que eres un cagado, Edward Masen._

Arrugué la frente y bebí otro sorbo de whisky, pensando. Amaba a Jasper, lo había hecho durante tantos años... Y ahora... ahora, era demasiado tarde. _¿Por qué lo he llamado? _Suspiré frustrado. _Porque siempre lo llamas. Él siempre ha estado a tu lado. _Volví a apoyar el mentón en las rodillas, descansando el vaso contra la frente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Oí el _click _del pestillo y la puerta abrirse cuando entró, usando la llave que le había dado para que pudiese comprobar que todo iba bien por el piso cuando yo estaba fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Edward?

No respondí, no me moví. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si respiraba. Oí la puerta cerrarse suavemente, y el sordo _clonk _de su casco al ser depositado en la mesita de la entrada, seguido del _thud thud _que revelaba que Jasper se había sacado las botas. Lo sabía porque era lo que hacía siempre. Unos momentos después, noté que se sentaba a mi lado. Jasper me puso una mano en la nuca, y con la otra me quitó el vaso de las manos temblorosas, dejándolo sobre la mesita. No me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí sus manos sobre mí, pero estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acomodó en el sofá y me atrajo hacia él, sujetándome contra su pecho mientras persuadía a mi cabeza de que se apoyase en su hombro. Ese gesto bastó para liberar las compuertas, y empecé a llorar. Dejé que todo mi miedo, enfado, resentimiento y dolor fluyeran fuera de mí, sabiendo que él estaba allí conmigo. Mis dedos se aferraban con fuerza a su camisa, mientras él me masajeaba la espalda en un intento por calmarme. No sé cuánto estuvimos allí sentados, pero al final empecé a tranquilizarme.

Jasper me abrazó suavemente al tiempo que susurraba entre mi pelo, su mejilla apoyada en mi cabeza:

- ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te ha puesto tan triste? (5)

Cogí una temblorosa bocanada de aire mientras intentaba reunir la fuerza y la voz necesarias para contárselo. Apenas si conseguí emitir un ronco murmullo.

- Ha vuelto, Jazz. El cáncer...

Le oí respirar hondo y noté cómo estrechaba su abrazo a mi alrededor. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Tan seguro. Jasper siempre había sido capaz de calmarme, tenía una fuerza silenciosa de la que había aprendido a depender durante nuestros años de amistad. Él había estado allí la primera vez que tuve que luchar contra el cáncer. Había seguido a mi lado cuando la mayoría de nuestros compañeros desaparecieron. Me había ayudado a hacer las cosas que era incapaz de hacer durante los tratamientos. Y había corrido un montón de maratones benéficas a lo largo de los años. (6)

Yo siempre había esperado que, algún día, el tiempo se pondría de nuestra parte, y quizás podríamos probar a ver si podíamos ser algo más que amigos. Hacía tiempo que yo no estaba con nadie. En realidad, no había querido estar con nadie. Con nadie más que él, eso es. Jasper había roto con su novio recientemente, pero no hice nada. No estaba bien lanzarse justo después de que a alguien lo hayan dejado, y había tiempo ¿cierto? Cómo desearía haber actuado. Ahora, era demasiado tarde.

Ahora no iba a hacer nada. Era tan egoísta. Necesitaba demasiado a mi mejor amigo como para arriesgarme a perderlo si él rechazaba mis insinuaciones. E incluso si él me quería del mismo modo en que yo lo quería a él, ¿cómo podría ponerlo en esa situación? Yo moriría, dejándolo solo. Eso tampoco era justo. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían, al sentir la pérdida de lo que ya nunca podría ser. Enterré la cara en su pecho, intentando desesperadamente no perderlo otra vez; sabía que no podía decirle por qué lloraba ahora.

Le oí suspirar, su voz temblando ligeramente por la emoción. Continuó masajeándome dulcemente la espalda con una mano, mientras acariciaba mi pelo con la otra.

- Lo siento tanto, Edward. Pero lucharemos contra esto, igual que la última vez, ¿vale?

No dije nada, no podía. Mi garganta se había hecho demasiado estrecha como para dejar salir las palabras. Rememoré la última vez. Entonces me había llevado la mayor parte de un año e intensos tratamientos de quimioterapia verme libre del cáncer. Me estremecí al recordar lo terriblemente mal que me había sentido por los efectos secundarios. Había perdido la mayor parte del pelo, así que acabé rapándome y usando sombreros en su lugar. Tenía náuseas todo el tiempo, y no podía soportar la visión ni el olor de la comida, por lo cual había perdido mucho peso, lo que no era bueno. Y siempre estaba cansado. No quería tener que pasar por eso otra vez.

_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que volver?! _Había hecho todo lo que me habían dicho después de que me curasen. Me mantenía en forma, llevaba una dieta equilibrada, no bebía, no fumaba, me aseguraba de dormir lo necesario... ¿Por qué me pasaba esto ahora? ¿Por qué me traicionaría mi cuerpo tan horriblemente? Sentí cómo mi enfado crecía, y antes de que pudiera contenerme, mi mano golpeó el pecho de Jasper, mientras gritaba con voz estrangulada:

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No quiero pasar por esto otra vez! ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto a mí? ¡Otra vez!

Jasper me miró, sorprendido por mi arrebato. Puso su mano sobre la mía, sosteniéndola contra el sitio donde le había pegado.

- No lo sé, Edward.

Alcé la cabeza y lo miré. Sus bellos ojos grises estaban enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Su cara, llena de emociones que yo no era capaz de identificar; las mías eran demasiado confusas como para entenderle. Aunque estaba seguro de que ví miedo en ella, había algo más; algo que temía nombrar, y que, al mismo tiempo, deseaba tanto que fuera real, egoísta como era. Bajé los ojos y suspiré.

- No sé si puedo hacer esto otra vez, Jasper. Carlisle dice que ha vuelto. No solo la leucemia, sino que ahora está extendido. Es peor que la primera vez. -hice una pausa- Tengo miedo.

Nos quedamos allí sentados durante un rato, él sosteniéndome contra su pecho, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Le había contado todo lo que me había dicho Carlisle, y ahora cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, o de cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado así, pero de repente su estómago gruñó con fuerza. Jasper se rió suavemente cuando lo miré.

- Lo siento... No he cenado todavía. ¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí, dándome cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el mediodía.

- Sí... Debería comer algo.

Empecé a levantarme para ir a revisar la nevera, pero Jasper me atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, sujetándome con fuerza. Le fruncí el ceño.

- Aún no estoy listo para dejarte ir. ¿Por qué no encargamos algo? ¿Pizza? ¿Comida china? Invito yo.

Lo pensé un momento y suspiré. Yo tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar sus brazos. Me sentía seguro allí, y no me sentía tan solo con él a mi lado.

- Comida china, por favor. Lo de siempre.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero y encargó el pedido. Cuando acabó, me abrazó de nuevo y suspiró profundamente. Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que habló:

- ¿Me prometes una cosa? -preguntó bajito.

Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía. Sus ojos parecían arder, y yo no quería más que perderme en ellos. Parpadeé, intentando concentrarme en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Combate esto, Edward, por favor. No renuncies a... _la vida _por nada del mundo.

Por un momento pareció que iba a decir otra cosa. Tragué saliva, incapaz de decir nada. Me miró detenidamente, sus cejas casi juntas por la concentración.

- Estaré a tu lado en cada paso del camino, pero, por favor...

Aspiré una bocanada de aire. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a caer, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y asentí. Si él estaba aquí conmigo, podía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, su pulgar acariciando dulcemente mi mandíbula. Noté que se movía un poco, pero mantuve los ojos cerrados. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre la cara y dejé de respirar. Llegados a este punto, estaba demasiado asustado como para mirar. No iba a besarme, ¿cierto? Eso era simplemente imposible. Yo quería que lo hiciera, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no era bueno para él, no ahora que me estaba muriendo.

Noté cómo se acercaba, su boca casi sobre la mía. Podía sentirlo. Me quedé muy quieto, temiendo moverme, queriendo a la vez alejarme y acercarme a él. Justo antes de que sus labios pudieran rozar los míos, llamaron a la puerta. Nuestra comida acababa de llegar.

Lo sentí levantarse, suspirando un poco cuando me soltó. Tuve que respirar hondo varias veces, hasta que me tranquilicé. _Ha estado a punto de besarme. _Aproveché la ocasión para mirarlo.

Se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Alto, esbelto, de músculos bien definidos... Todo ello acentuado por la delgada y negra capa de algodón de su camiseta y sus vaqueros de tiro bajo. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para dejar de pensar solo en su cuerpo. Para mí, Jasper era mucho más que la simple apariencia física. Él siempre había sido mi roca, mi consuelo, mi amigo.

Pagó al repartidor, cerró la puerta y se quedó quieto un instante, como controlándose. Enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando volvió al salón, llevando una bandeja con la comida y dos botellas de agua, me moví al extremo del sofá, subiendo las piernas otra vez para quedar sentado frente a él. Me tendió una botella y dejó la bandeja entre nosotros cuando se sentó. Él también se puso de modo que quedásemos cara a cara, y agarró un par de palillos y un cartón de chow mein. No dijo nada mientras comía, sólo me miraba, con un ligero ceño ensombreciendo sus facciones.

Cogí el otro cartón de chow mein y los palillos y empecé a comer, bajando un poco la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo. Era completamente incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, así que de vez en cuando lo miraba a hurtadillas a través de las pestañas, sólo para encontrarme con su mirada clavada en mí. Mientras cenábamos (chow mein, pollo a la naranja y General Tsao) mi mente le echaba un pulso a mi corazón.

Una parte de mí esperaba que él hubiese estado, en efecto, tratando de besarme, y que lo intentase de nuevo. Deseaba tanto estar con él, poder decirle que le amaba y que él me correspondiera... Era muy egoísta por mi parte. Tan egoísta como no querer hacer un solo movimiento, por no arriesgarme a perderlo definitivamente. Esa parte de mí lo necesitaba conmigo. No podía imaginar mi vida (o cuanto me quedara de ella) sin Jasper. Seguramente, perderlo me mataría más rápido que cualquier cáncer.

No sabía qué más hacer. Dejé los cartones vacíos y los palillos en la bandeja, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras me movía. Agarré la botella de agua que casi no había tocado y bebí ávidamente. Cuando acabé, miré a Jasper, sólo para encontrar sus ojos fijos en mi cara; estaba tenso. Nunca lo había visto así antes, así que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Él ya había dejado sus palillos, la botella vacía y los cartones en la bandeja.

Me sonrojé ligeramente por la intensidad de su mirada, así que cogí la bandeja y la llevé a la cocina, queriendo escapar. De qué, no estoy seguro. Dejé la bandeja sobre el mostrador, y tiré los palillos y los cartones a la basura, poniendo las botellas para reciclar. Me movía mecánicamente, como si llevase conectado un piloto automático. No había nada más que hacer en la cocina, pero me sentía incapaz de volver al salón. Noté cómo la conmoción y la desesperación me invadían de nuevo. Apoyé los codos en el mostrador, escondí la cabeza entre las manos y enterré los dedos en mi pelo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y mi respiración se aceleró mientras intentaba recuperar el control de mis emociones. No lo oí caminar hacia mí, y di un pequeño brinco cuando sus brazos rodearon lentamente mi cintura. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y descansó su cabeza entre mis omóplatos. Lentamente noté cómo mi respiración se ralentizaba, mientras su presencia me tranquilizaba como ninguna otra podía hacerlo. Dejó que me tomase mi tiempo, sabiendo que era lo que yo necesitaba en este momento, pero quedándose a mi lado. Lo amaba aún más si cabe por eso.

Se movió un poco, haciendo que me enderezase y dándome la vuelta, de modo que quedásemos cara a cara. Acunó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos por un largo rato, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente mis mejillas mientras secaba mis lágrimas de nuevo. Puse las manos sobre sus brazos, volviendo a reclinarme sobre el mostrador. Después de varios minutos, suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la mía, nuestras narices casi juntas. Su respiración cayó en mis labios, y la urgencia de besarlo se hizo más fuerte. Estaba tan cerca, sólo inclinar la cabeza un poquito hacia delante, y podría probar el sabor dulce y picante que notaba con cada exhalación.

- Gracias, Jasper. -murmuré suavemente.

Abrió los ojos y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder sostenerme la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí. Por dejar que me desahogue. Yo sólo...

No encontré las palabras para decirle lo demás. Había tantas cosas que me gustaría contarle, y muchas más que me sentía incapaz de decir. Me miró atentamente a los ojos, como si estuviese buscando allí las respuestas a preguntas que no podía hacerme.

Empecé a sentirme un poco incómodo bajo su escrutinio, así que agaché la cabeza, notando un débil sonrojo en las mejillas. Lo oí aspirar profundamente, como si se estuviera armando de valor para algo. Me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó, para que nuestras miradas pudieran encontrarse de nuevo.

Me examinó la cara, atento a mi reacción, mientras murmuraba suavemente:

- Siempre estaré aquí contigo, Edward; todo el tiempo que me dejes. Te amo, ¿sabes?

Tragué saliva, mis ojos clavados en los suyos. El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho y de repente tenía la boca seca. Pude sentir las lágrimas, amenazando con salir de nuevo. _Maldita sea, parece que no puedo parar de llorar. _La cabeza me daba vueltas por todos los acontecimientos del día. A pesar de lo mucho que había deseado durante tantos años oírle decir eso, que lo hiciera ahora me dejó mudo. Sabía que tenía que responder, quería hacerlo. Y en un instante supe que sólo tenía una alternativa. Era ahora o nunca.

Deslicé las manos hasta su cara y la acuné dulcemente entre los dedos, la sombra de su barba rozando mi piel. Incliné la cabeza y acorté la distancia entre nosotros, presionando mis labios contra los suyos una, dos, tres veces. Cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí responder al beso. Lamí su labio inferior, mordiéndolo ligeramente antes de repasarlo con la lengua. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mientras su lengua se enrollaba con la mía, y nos quedamos así un buen rato, simplemente explorando la boca del otro.

Jasper sabía tan bien, la dulzura del pollo a la naranja, el picante del General Tsao, y algo más que no podía situar, algo que estaba por todo él, y de lo que no me saciaba jamás. La aspereza de su barba se añadía al resto de sensaciones. Después de unos minutos, sin embargo, tuve que separarme para recobrar el aliento. Descansé mi frente sobre la suya. Mi voz aún temblaba por la emoción y no pude articular más que un ronco susurro:

- Yo también te amo, Jasper... -respiré hondo antes de continuar- Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo.

***

N.T.:

(1): Juego de palabras intraducible entre _ticking_ (tic-tac) y _tick away_ (robar, llevarse): _"The ticking was growing louder, drowning me, ticking my life away."_

(2): Supongo que conocéis el pinball de Windows ¿no? Bueno, la autora se refiere a las máquinas recreativas que sirven para jugar al pinball, como esta: http://upload(punto)wikimedia(punto)org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/8d/Indiana_Jones_pinball_machine(punto)jpg/418px-Indiana_Jones_pinball_ (sustituid los (punto) por . para llegar).

(3): En Estados Unidos, el instituto se empieza con 14-15 años.

(4): Se refieren a la University of Washington (Universidad de Washington), una de las universidades públicas más grandes de EEUU.

(5): Jasper habla con acento sureño, omitiendo el sujeto y el auxiliar la mayoría de la veces (_Want to tell me...? _en vez de _Do you want to tell me...?_) y usando contracciones especiales (_yall_ (you all) en vez de _you guys_, por ejemplo). Pero por desgracia esto es intraducible.

(6): La autora se refiere a maratones en las que se recaudan beneficios para la lucha contra el cáncer.

N.A.: Espero que apoyéis a los chicos en su viaje. Dejadles algo de cariño, si queréis.

Y si no tienes nada agradable que decir... Bueno, ya sabéis el resto de la frase. ^_~

Hay un tema para LLNT aquí:

www (punto) twilighted (punto) ?f=44&t=4775

(el link también está en mi perfil)


End file.
